


Ego prompts

by Lamentable_Astronaut



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: These Are Fun To Write, short prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentable_Astronaut/pseuds/Lamentable_Astronaut
Summary: A happy Chase was requested by @Henrik-von-schneeplestien on tumblr.
Relationships: Schneeplebro, darkstache, dochost - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> A happy Chase was requested by @Henrik-von-schneeplestien on tumblr.

Chase sighs softly, taking in the fresh air. It was a beautiful day outside, with a nice breeze to go along, and he decided to sit outside and soak in some sunlight. He sits under an oak tree in his backyard and relaxes a bit. He needed it after the stressful week he had at work, so her takes his shoes off and rubs his feet in the grass, giggling when it tickles his toes. He lays his back against the tree and meditates a bit, just listening to nature breathe around him.

The soft chirps of the birds. The wind making the windchimes sing their soft melodies. The soft lapping of water from his swimming pool. He smiles to himself. Maybe he should invite Henrik to go swimming later. That is, if he can rip him away from the new coffee maker long enough. But for now, he sits.


	2. Cute Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik's been overworking himself and Chase wants cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Cuddles was requested by @an-omen-retold on tumblr

Chase huffs, watching Henrik from his laboratory doorway. He was at his desk with his head down, asleep. If this man won’t be the death of Chase, he’ll be the death of himself. He’s been hard at work for the past few weeks, barely having time to eat or sleep lately because of work. It’s so frustrating that he won’t take care of himself.

He goes inside and places his hand on Henrik’s back, “Sweetie? At least come lay down on the couch.”

Henrik grunts, “Five more minutes mom.” 

Chase giggles and pulls him out of his chair, “Come on stubborn. I want to cuddle.”

Henrik yawns and rubs his eyes as he’s dragged to the living room, “You always want to cuddle.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing Henry. You love it, don’t lie” he says, sitting down and pulling Henrik with him. 

Henrik smiles and kisses his cheek,” Yes, I do.”

He yawns again, and lays his head on his partner’s lap and drifts back off to sleep.


	3. Paracosm

Most of the others were often put off by The Host, since he basically knew everything about everyone. Because of that, no one really wanted to be in his presence in fear that he'd spill all their deepest, darkest secrets to the others. He wouldn't really do that though. Despite what people think he could control his narration powers and he did have manners. He guesses it was very intimidating for the others to know that he sees everything while also being blind. Very ironic indeed.

He doesn't mind. He'd rather stay in his room surrounded by his old stories, rewriting them again and again throughout the evenings, than to be around the others. It's much quieter without their chattering and their thoughts flying wildly around in their heads. He could be himself here and visit his old memories. He's always found that fantasy is much better than real life anyway.

He could be anything he wanted in his little imaginary world without the judgement of the others. His own little characters could appreciate him in the way that the others never would. And he was fine with that.

******************

There was a knock at his door, causing him to groan. He knows who it is before he even opens the door.

"The Host politely asks for Edward not to change his bandages right now. The Host is not in the mood for company tonight."

"Now, you know what happened the last time I didn't change your wrappings daily. Your poor eyes got infected and you were itching them like crazy, which made it worse." He hums out.

The Host faces him, 'staring' at him. He confuses the blind man, no one ever confuses him. The doctor was the only ego that the Host spends actual time with, mainly because he was forced to look over his constant health concerns. Still, Edward treated him the same as the others, and never really acted scared of him. And he couldn't really read the man's thoughts because they'd either constantly bounced around and overlapped or be dulled to overwhelming silence. His profession probably caused him to have a bunch of things on his mind.

"You've already changed them for the day. Why is the doctor actually here, The Host is...confused."

The doctor chuckles, "I'll pride myself with that confession later. To be honest though, I quite enjoy your company. You're my best patient."

"You...like me? And you're using my ailments as an excuse to see me?"

"Well, like you once told me, you really prefer to be alone. I didn't think you'd believe my actual reason for being here" he chuckles out awkwardly, "But, I mean I am the one to help with your injuries first and foremost, so you don't have to act on anything if it makes you uncomfortable. We can just remain acquaintances."

The Host tilts his head, "Edward, you're lying. You'd be sad to remain that way."

"Better that than nothing." He says softly, looking away from him. The Host sighs.

"I unfortunately cannot say that I return your affections, as of right now at least, but I do know that you're my favorite out of all the others."

Edward chuckles, "I'll take that, and the fact that I made you stop talking in third person there."

"If I had eyes, I'd roll them right now" He says and Edward laughs, causing him to smile, "But I suppose you could come in since you came all this way to see me."

"Oh yeah the first floor's so far away from the second one, my legs are super tired" the doctor chuckles.

The Host groans and lets him in.

The rest of the night was spent in dim lighting, discussing characters of the stories the Host once wrote, just them being themselves with each other.


	4. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkstache related prompt requested by lovable-but-psychotic on tumblr!  
> They wanted the phrase "Don’t EVER try to get inside my head. It’s too dark for you.”

Wilford hums as he hears the door to Dark’s room slams down the hall. It had been one of those days for him. If by days you meant weeks. Everyone knew of the other man’s temper, and it was never really a surprise when he would sometimes leave a meeting in a hurry to go to his room in frustration.

It’s just...happening every day now. Meetings usually last about 2 hours, but now it’s barely 30 minutes before he leaves.

It confuses everyone to no end, including Wilford himself. Sure, he may know a little more about what the other is thinking in any given moment, but he never used his mindreading powers on his old friend because he respects him too much. But sometimes thoughts Dark’s leak through his barriers. Just like the one’s he heard just as he left to be alone.

_Idiot._

The word was really the only thing that could be made out in the vast sea of Dark’s thoughts that plague his mind. It was loud, repeatedly shouting, yet melancholy, like a cry for help. Who the idiot of the group is, Wilford doesn’t know. Though he suspects it’s himself, because that answer’s obvious he feels.

Still, he feels it’s best to at least talk to him, so they could manage to get at least some progress done on projects. So, he goes to his door and slowly opens it. He never really knocks anyway, he knows Dark won’t hurt him for it. 

He pokes his head into his room and sees Dark at his desk. He was hunched over, with his head hidden in his arms on the desk. It was really odd seeing him like that. He looked...vulnerable.

He tip toes over to him and places a gentle hand to his back. Dark jolts, then quickly straightens himself.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?” He asks, accusatorily.

“I just wanted to check on you. You’ve seemed very tense lately. May I ask what’s bothering you?”

“Don’t.”

_Stupid Idiot_

Wilford sighs. He’s pretty used to insults, even from Dark himself sometimes, and he played them off because they didn’t ever mean anything to him. But now it was hard to come to terms with the fact that Dark thinks of him this way all the time.

“Why am I an idiot Dark? Have I done something, and you’re mad at me? I’m sorry for whatever it was.”

“...What?” Dark blinks and looks up at him in confusion.

“I can hear you thinking it.” He replies calmly. Dark stares at him, unblinking. Then scoffs, smiling angrily at himself and shaking his head,

“Of course you can.” He turns away from him, “Just don’t listen then.”

“How can I not listen when you’re thinking about me?”

“I’m NOT thinking about you. And get out of my head!”

_Just leave me alone. You always do. You don’t care. No one does._

_I’m such an idiot._

_So stupid for thinking you’d ever would._

“What do you mean? I care about you Dark. You’re my best friend!” He moves his hands to Dark’s shoulders, but Dark quickly pushes them away. He looks up at Wilford in rage, growling slightly.

“Don’t EVER try to get inside my head.” He yells at him. The silence that follows is almost louder, and after a while Dark turns his chair away from Wilford, “It’s too dark for you.”

Wilford huffs and sits on his desk, placing his legs to the arms of his chair so he could pin Dark to make sure he won’t turn away again. Dark curls in on himself to make sure he doesn’t get touched. Wilford leans forward so he can meet his eyes.

“Please? I know that you’re always angry, but please talk to me. You’re feeling bad because of me and I want to help. I always do.”

“It’s really not you.” Dark replies, looking away from him.

“You’re a very bad liar for a former politician.” He chuckles out softly. Dark still doesn’t look at him though.

_You make me feel like an idiot._

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know why.”

_I do know why._

“Dark, _**please.** ” _Wilford huffs out.

_I think I love you._

_I don’t know how to act around you anymore._

_I feel obvious sometimes._

_I feel ashamed of these feelings._

_I’m not worth it._

_Please get away from me._

All these thoughts hit Wilford all at once, panicky and quickly changing to the point where it begins to hurt his head. He shakes it off and puts his hands on Dark’s shoulders again. He flinches.

_I’m sorry, Wil._

_Don’t be Dark._

Dark looks up at him.

Wilford smiles at him.

“Of course you can do that as well.” He grunts and looks away.

Wilford lets his hands travel up to his neck, slowly turning his head to have him look at him. Dark inhales sharply and his eyes look everywhere but on the man who has him trapped. 

He presses a kisses to the bridge of Dark’s nose, smiling excitedly.

“I love you too Dark.” Kiss. “I always have.” Another kiss “Can you say it to me Dark?” He kisses his cheeks. “Please. I want to hear it.”

“I love you.” He says, bringing his head up to kiss Wilford’s lips shyly. He was smiling into it.

_I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford sleeps, and he dreams. Also, it takes place before Wilford and Damien reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilford angst requested by @lovable-but-psychotic on tumblr!

His dreams were everchanging. They never made sense in the grand scheme of things, which in itself made perfect sense when you put his whole life into consideration. He dreams of a life he no longer remembers, and faces he's sure he's never seen yet still so familiar to his aching heart.

Of course, when he wakes, distractions occur to take his mind away; yet sleep will claim as it does with everyone, and he dreams.

He dreams of colors. Of red and blue, and an amalgamation of the two.

And he smiles, heart full of love, but it's in a melancholy way. Because those familiar faces twist in unrecognizable anger, and their voices are sharp, stabbing and slicing through his chest with powerful rage. They hate him for reasons lost to him, but he knows with his entire being that their pain is his fault.

And yet he reaches out and holds them as they rip his soul to shreds with harmful words.

He loves them, he doesn't know why, but of course he loves them.

And he knows they won't forgive him for whatever horrible thing he's done, or maybe they hate him for forgetting in general.

But he could try his best to be better to them.

"I love you." He says. They sneer at him, as if his words are disgusting. 

Maybe they were.

 _Love us? You did this too us!_ Blue would say.

 _You expect us to to love you back after this? How dare you?!_ Red would scream.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Wilford replies.

 _You don't even care enough to remember us. How you hurt us. How you hurt EVERYONE that night!_ Red spits out at him.

"I want to care."

_Not enough._

_Never enough._

_You were always so selfish._

_You had to have everything._

_You had to be better than HIM in every way._

_You sacrificed EVERYONE for that._

_And then you couldn't even take responsibility for your actions._

_And now we're the ones lost to history._

_Our names have been smudged and unreadable and it's all because of YOU!_

They alternate in calling him out for unknowable past actions. 

He wishes to remember, so he could apologize for every single sin he's committed against them. 

They beat him too.

Torture him. 

And whoever it was that said that you can't feel pain in dreams is a fucking liar, but he takes it because he knows he deserves it. 

Or that they deserve to feel better from his pain.

He hopes it does.

He'll go the whole night taking retribution from them, and he'll gladly do it for every night for eternity.

Yet when he wakes, he forgets.

And thus, goes the vicious cycle.

Forever and always.


End file.
